The Eternal Curator
by Tenticat
Summary: A slow romance blooms between Lamb and Nasus. It is short and a bit rushed, I apologize for that, however I needed to finish it so I may start on other projects. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I fight in the name of Shurima, I am Curator of Sands, and I will ensure Shurima will never fall again. Even if it means I must fight these meaningless battles. This was just another day within the institute, however a new champion was enlisted. Apparently death herself has joined this little game. I chuckle and grin , I have defied her by becoming a god through ascension. I wonder how she'll feel fighting alongside and against so many beings who eluded her. This establishment is broken up into eleven factions, Freljord, Piltover, Zaun, Demacia, Noxus, Shadow Isles, Ionia, Bilgewater, Bandle city, Shurima and the independent. Each sector has its own wing inside this building. Those who belong to two factions, must choose one wing. All of us have our own rooms that are specified to the needs of each champion. This place makes sure we get what we need and are comfortable. When death decided to come join us, a new room within the Independant wing was created. I was in the dining hall with Sivir, there were other champions in the hall as well but while within the walls of this organization we are only allowed to fight in specific locations. Such as Summoner's rift, twisted treeline, howling abyss, and the free map. The free map changes often giving us a new field to fight in every week. I may have been in the dining hall but I didn't need to eat so I was just there to keep Sivir company, she is the only friend I have here, the only one I trust. Over the intercom we hear names being called, tristana, Ashe, Swain, Me, Thresh, Sona, Katarina, Brand, Master Yi and Kindred. The new champion being summoned so soon. I rise and head to the summoning chambers.

I wait in a red circle with, Ashe, Sona, Brand and Master Yi, this must be my team. The red circle around us glows once everyone is within position, the summoners tell us what lanes we go to, I was top, Master Yi was the jungler, Brand was our mid laner, Sona and Ashe were our bot lane. The summoning circle glows and we are transported to our respected fountains. Once the magical barrier falls and we all buy the items we need we head to our lanes. I see who I am against , Swain. His range is further than mine, I might have a bit of trouble farming but if I engage quickly at the beginning I will dominate him during laning and with that limp he wouldn't get away so easily. Unfortunately Master Yi was starting with Krugs so he could move on to Red buff. When I got back to lane after leashing the jungler, Swain was behind his minion reinforcements already. He was easily able to poke me down in lane and I unfortunately had to recall early. I requested our jungler to hold top tower while I heal up and teleport back. Master Yi was under my tower farming and holding lane while Swain continued to push. I sent out a signal to Yi telling him I was gonna teleport to my river ward so we can ambush Swain. He understood by pinging me back. The ambush worked really well and with the help of Yi , I got first blood. Our Jungler recalled and myself at half health continued to stack and farm. I was about half way towards their tower when Kindred appeared and ambushed me from my tribush. This was the first time I actually saw her, her white fur moved in the breeze, a black smokey wolf floating around her, she fired arrows at me. I was able to dodge a few but some landed and wounded me. I slowed her movement and swung my axe at her, red liquid stained some of her fur. She underestimated my strength, a poor mistake. The wolf then struck at me, his teeth embedded within my shoulder, she fires more arrows at me. I create a ring of my spirit fire dealing her damage and causing her armor to weaken for as long as she remains within it. Both of us were nearing low health , I could kill her with one swing of my axe. I leap forward and swing my axe at her.

She then enchanted the land around her causing her to be immune to all damage. I found myself also immune to damage for as long as I was within her circle. I glared at her, baring my teeth and holding my axe. She was much smaller than me, but she carried herself as if she was the one who was larger. The next four seconds seemed to take hours. She stared at me, her eyes as bright as my spirit fire. She spoke just a few words in such a soft enchanting voice "all thing must come to an end." Then she fired arrows at me, I stepped back and the arrows embedded themselves on the ground I just stood on. I laughed at her poor aim. Suddenly she gained two hundred health. I realized she fired the arrows and missed on purpose just so i'd step out of her circle. She fired one last arrow that hit me directly in the chest. I fell to the ground, I could feel myself slipping away. The last thing I remember before I got teleported and brought back to life using summoner magic was her glowing blue fire eyes. "All things must die but" she started, wolf finished her sentence "death here is temporary", he growled in a deep raspy voice. We lost that game, Although I had many more kills than deaths, Kindred was much stronger than we had predicted.


	2. Chapter 2

I saw that Swain was in trouble, enemy jungler was holding top lane but Nasus had teleported back. They were going to ambush Swain, I tried my fastest to get there to help but I was too late. Master Yi had fled the scene but a weakened Nasus was still in the area. So I went and engaged him. He was stronger than I expected but I could win with wolf by my side. He has evaded death for far too long and even though it is temporary, I will give him what he deserves. I had slain him, however usually we get the satisfaction of completing a hunt but I felt a bit saddened by his death. Wolf and I continued our hunts throughout the game. We won. After the game many champions wanted to speak to me but I cannot be bothered by such trivial activities. My work is never done, I must grant death to those outside of the institute. So I left and went for a hunt with wolf. When we got back it was night and I headed to the room they made for us in the Independant hall. It was nice, a bed for both me and wolf, but death never sleeps, although we could use a break for once. We sat and talked about our hunts in the institute and outside. After a bit we went out to hunt again. We came back when we were told we were summoned for another battle. My team, We had Garen top, I was jungle once again, Fizz mid, Lucian and Soraka in bot lane. Hmmm Soraka, one who heals when they must die, a fallen Goddess. She is almost as old as I am. I take a took on who is on the enemy team, Teemo top, Ahri mid, Lee Sin is their jungler, Twitch and Zyra bot lane. The game was going smoothly, I already had two marks down. I went bot lane to gank, my team was pushed back to their tower, Lucian engaged when he saw me coming. Soraka tried her best to heal, unfortunately she died in the process. I wish I could have taken her life, she died painfully to Twitch's poison, a gruesome death she didn't deserve. But Lucian and I were able to kill Twitch and Zyra. I allowed him to have the kills, he deserved them for lasting this long. I took wolf back to base to buy some items to help us. After farming in the jungle I decided to head to top lane as Garen was requesting help. I got there as soon as I can, he had only a small amount health left so I used my ult on him, my respite. Garen rested with my circle, where no one can die. I withered down Teemo's health, I shot arrow after arrow, Wolf attacked too. I was healed, and so was Garen. And Teemo stayed within the circle as well. I made Garen retreat. I would fight this yordle, he has taken many lives that were not his to take. And now I will take his life, I moved my mark to him. I acted quickly firing multiple arrows, commanding Wolf to attack. Teemo had blinded me with a dart, I can feel the poison running through my veins. I will kill him, he fell before me, I took his life. He laughed as he was dying. I felt a sting and fell to my knees. The poison….Well played Teemo.

It was a close game but we lost. Which is fine, loss happens. However I decided to pay Teemo a visit, he played well during the game. So I went to the dining hall and enjoyed some lunch with him. He is very friendly out of battle but a complete killing machine on the battlefield. We had a nice chat, although it concerns me he wasn't even phased when Wolf threatened to rip his throat. I had to go out for another hunt with my dear Wolf. When I got up my gaze glanced over at Nasus, and then my memory flashed back to his spirit fire, it was beautiful. He looked back at me, startled I quickly looked away, I felt a warm blush run over my cheeks. I quickly left. I don't know why I felt like that. I had a hard time focusing on my hunts that night. My mind kept thinking of his spirit fire, that he escaped my grasp when he ascended. That theoretically, the way he is, he can live for as long as I exist. I could tell Wolf was getting irritated at me. We went back to our quarters, it was the first unsuccessful hunt in a long time. He would only growl at me whenever I tried to talk to him. I decided to take a walk as Wolf rips apart his bed. The institute is very quiet and lifeless during the night, it's very soothing. I went outside to the large garden, I saw him, Nasus, just staring up at the stars. I watched him from afar, I didn't want to bother him. I never realized how blue his eyes are, his spirit fire much like the color of me and Wolf's eyes. I should've just left but I just continued to watch him, a god who escaped my grasp of death. He noticed me, his gaze seemed to go right through me, I felt my cheeks become flushed. I quickly turned to leave but then he spoke, his voice, if I were anyone else I would be intimidated for it seemed to shake my very soul.


	3. Chapter 3

I have had a long day of battles on Summoner's Rift, for some reason I was chosen more often than usual. My body was a bit strained, I decided to bathe. The water fell over my sore muscles and down my midriff and back. The warmth of the water was very soothing, I was able to fully dry off before going out for a walk. I left my armor and axe back within my quarters, I wore just my traditional robe, blue cloth that covers my upper body and goes down to my knees, I was also wearing shorts underneath for better comfort. It was a nice night out so I decided to go outside in the garden. It is well kept, I assume Zyra has been keeping up with garden work, she offered to keep this greenery in shape. The scent of roses filled my snout as I looked up at the stars. It was such a clear night, not a cloud in the sky, It reminds me of the night after I ascended, I was seen as a demigod by my people. They put so much faith in me for I was the guardian of knowledge and I ruled it, kept it safe for centuries until that one day. Just in a single day, I couldn't fathom that the great Shurima could fall so quickly. I should've seen it coming, now that I think back on it, the signs were so clear but my emotions blinded me from the truth. I've noticed that I have been staring at the sky for quite some time. I noticed a different scent in the air, something other than roses. I looked towards the direction it was coming from and that's when I saw her. It was Kindred, she was staring at me, silent and mysterious. When I looked her in her stunning cool colored eyes, that's when she turned away and began to leave with a graceful gait. "Kindred." I spoke before I could stop myself. "...Nasus." She paused and looked back at me. She is usually calm and collected but there was something different, he scent became sweeter, her composure seemed to have wavered a bit when I called her name.

"It is late, what are you doing in the garden" I replied.

"Dear Wolf wanted a bit of time by himself" her soft yet melodic voice was very pleasing to my ears. She paused before continuing "I wanted to take a breath of fresh air and enjoy the night."  
"Kindred, is there something bothering you. Perhaps I can be of assistance" another silence as she glanced up at the starry night sky. "Perhaps you could call me Lamb. I am only Kindred when Wolf is by my side" she spoke with a slight sharp pain in her voice. "Okay, Lamb, you seem distracted, I might be able to aid you in some way " I responded. "Maybe another time we may talk" she said gently before walking away, leaving me alone with the dark night sky.

I could tell something was bothering her but she didn't want to say. Why do I feel the need to aid her, it's concerning to see her so distraught. The night seemed to have gotten colder, I decided to go back to my room, most likely than not I will get summoned by the Institute of War, to fight within Summoner's Rift tomorrow. I should get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted to help me, I was trying my best to cover that I am upset. Wolf is upset with me, I decided to go back but before I could I felt Nasus' hand on my shoulder. He must've caught up with me after I left. I could feel his surprisingly soft fur against my own and it was so comforting.

"Lamb, something is clearly bothering you, why don't you come back to my room. I know I can help you in some way" Nasus said with his deep soothing voice.

"...fine. Okay, if you insist" I responded, I looked up at him with sadden eyes.

His expression softened as if he felt true sympathy, he said in the softest voice I have ever heard come from his lips "Come, Lamb"

We head to his room within the institute. It's furnishing has a lot of gold colored bordering. It very much reflects his origins from Shurima.

"Please sit" he says as he heads to the kitchen and comes out with some water and cookies.

"Cookies?" I look up at him as I sit down on his couch. Although it may not look it, the cushions are actually very comfortable.

He seemed to blush "I know I may not look it but I enjoy sweets once in awhile. I also thought you may enjoy them more than crackers or bread"

That's really thoughtful of him "Thank you" I say quietly as I pick up the thin cookie and take a small bite out of it. The taste of vanilla and cinnamon dance on my tongue. My expression must have betrayed me because Nasus smiled and seemed to have sighed with relief.

"Well I am glad you like them" he says kindly. "Now Lamb, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

"..." I am hesitant to say but I feel like I can trust him, even if he escapes the grasp of death. "..Wolf is upset at me. He has never been angry at me before.."

"I am sorry to hear that but why?" He sits down next to me.

"I was distracted during a hunt and the prey got away" I said softly.

He is quiet for awhile before saying "Is there anything I can get you, Lamb?"

"No, thank you though. Perhaps I should just get some sleep" I get to leave, he takes my hand with his paw. He seems a bit flustered that he reached out for me.

"It's um..It's pretty late, you can stay here." He says softly while looking away slightly.

I think about Wolf, he is probably tearing up the cushions again, he'll be okay with a night to himself.

"Okay. I will rest here" I say barely above a whisper.

Nasus leaves the room and comes in with some blankets and a pillow and hands them to me.

"If you need anything else, let me know. I am just in the next room" he says glancing at me before leaving.

I set the blankets on the couch and lay down. I look around the room, I pull the blankets close to me, it's a bit cold in the room. Usually wolf sleeps by my side, we keep each other warm so we don't usually use blankets. I haven't realized how tired I was until my head hit the pillow. I take off my mask and put it on the table next to the glass of water. I close my eyes and let blissful sleep come over me.


	5. Chapter 5

There was once a pale man whose his hair as dark as the night sky. Such a lonely man was he, for whoever attempted to befriend him soon had to succumb to him for he is the essence of death itself. He needed not a bow but a mere touch upon his victims. Some would run, some would accept their fate. His touch was as sharp as any arrow for it penetrated his target's soul. He was once visited by a sweet young ram. One who would not leave him alone, he dare not touch this poor creature for it has a long time until the last grain of sand within it's hourglass fell. The man wandered through the forest for there was someone he needed to meet. A woman who just left her village to collect some herbs in the forest would stray too close to the den of a mother bear. Poor thing, so young, and only an hours walk from her home.

The lonely man stayed out of sight and watched. His steps so silent that even the soft breeze was louder. He watched the scene play out just as he expected it to. The young woman kneeled next to an elderberry bush with her basket by her side. She picked the tiny round fruit off the small tree. The mother bear now noticing the foreign scent so close to where she raises her young. She is coming through the clearing now and will see the woman. The woman will stand too quickly causing the bear to see this as a sign of aggression.

The bear growls and the woman looks up at it's direction and hops to her feet faster than a rabbit. As expected the bear became aggravated and attacks. With one sweep of its paw the woman is on the ground. The bear, believing the danger is averted leaves to go back to her cubs. The woman, badly wounded lays on the ground. This is my cue, I step out of the shadows of the tree and stand over her.

"Accept your fate or run" He says with his eyes of cool colored flame that shimmered of hues of purple and blue.

The woman groans and attempts to get up, "No" she cries. She manages to get to her feet before jogging away the best she could. Her basket of elderberries laying on the ground in which she fell.

He always felt pity on those who run from their fates but they sure do make his day more interesting. He quickly follows the young woman and soon catches up to her.

"You're death will not be a peaceful one." He reaches out and his touch like arrows pierced her chest and she falls once again gasping in pain.

"Please…" She sobs and begs for him to spare her. Alas he cannot, death comes with life and her time is up. He digs into her chest and crushes her heart, she falls silent. The pale man stands and turns, surprised to see the youthful ram. There is a mountain range nearby so seeing rams in this forest is not unheard of. It stepped forward and lowered its head over the corpse of the woman. Its nose touches her forehead before it raises it's head once more.

This was not the last this man would see of this ram, it would follow him even on his hunts. He, on several occasions tried to make it go away but it stayed and followed. He grew attached, the ram would follow him everywhere, touching its nose to his victims as if wishing them well in the afterlife. Time moved on, the man stayed the same but the ram grew old and soon he saw that it was it's time to go. For awhile he refused to give the touch of death to this elder ram. Until the ram stood in front of him, the man who was the essence of death felt sadness in his heart. He held out his hand, inches from the ram's snout. The ram took a step forward and pressed its nose against his hand soon falling from the touch of death. The man caught the ram and gently laid it upon the ground. He sat next to what he called a companion.

He crafted an axe infused with magical properties and with a swift movement, cut himself in two. So he would never have to be lonely ever again.

I jerked up suddenly and for a moment was unsure of where I was. That's right, I was spending the night within Nasus' quarters. That dream. The dream of my past when I was one being instead of two. I felt uneasy sleeping by myself for a moment. I missed wolf. I stood up, and entered Nasus' room.

"Nasus." I say softly.

I hear him groggily awaken, he yawns. "Kindr-... I mean Lamb?"

I smile at his remembrance of my request. "May I join you?" I ask.

I saw him nod and I joined him within his bed. He was warmer than wolf, and I would never admit it out loud but more comforting as well.

"Good night, Nasus" I say.

"Good night, Lamb" he says, I feel him hold me closer.


	6. Chapter 6

When Lamb woke me to join me in my slumber it took me by surprise. Something must have upset her, a dream maybe? She slid into my bed and I could feel her warmth, she nuzzles close so I wrapped my arms around her and pull her close to me. She doesn't complain or do anything against it. I said good night, and she did too. I held her tenderly.

When I wake she is still fast asleep beside me. I notice she doesn't have her mask on. She has the most beautiful crafted face. I would say it's more charming than even Ahri herself, such a shame she often wears a mask to cover it. I get up slowly as not to wake her and then head to the kitchen to make breakfast. I start cooking some sausage and eggs for myself and some oatmeal with toast for her. I figured since she is a lamb, she must be an herbivore. I poured us some water and I placed our meals on the living room table. I tidy up a bit while I wait for her to arise and soon enough I hear her come in. She rubs her eyes softly and yawns.

"Good morning Lamb. I have breakfast ready" I say as she sits.

"Thank you Nasus, it looks good. Do you know the battling schedule for today?" She asks placing a spoon full of oats in her mouth. I watch her eat as I finish my meal rather quickly.

"I can look it up" I say as I get up and put my plate away. I check my hextech device and scroll over the matches for today.

"You have one in 20 minutes" I say. She jumps up, puts on her mask and bolts out of the door.

"Thank you for having me " She says as she leaves, I can't help but to chuckle.

I clean off the plates and put them away, I'm not scheduled for awhile so I might as well watch the game in the dining hall. I watch the match , although it was quite difficult when Jinx, Lulu, and Veigar begin to talk to each other.

"It was truly evil!" I hear that evil yordle say.

I try to drown out what they are saying but I occasionally hear them.

"Isn't it great!" Jinx cackled.

I focus on watching the match, many champions and summoners enter and leave, Soraka, Jhin, Sona, Warwick. The match shows that a summoner has chosen kindred ad the adc which is peculiar. Her support is Braum. I watch wolf float around her, giving her support as she kills minion after minion. Her opponent is Lucian and Thresh, wow they must be extremely uncomfortable right now. I watch the game all the way through, Kindred won in her lane but lost over all. It was a close game though.

I would go to greet her but I have a match soon. So I get up to leave, but not before seeing the peculiar sight of Jhin and Sona dancing. How odd.

I get to the summoning chambers and they teleport us to our fountain. It was a typical game, but I notice Kindred was the enemy jungler, that's unfortunate. I would rather not hurt her. I was top lane against Teemo, his poison rather annoying. The game was going on fine, Teemo must have asked for assistance because Kindred came top to gank. Our gaze met as I casted my spirit fire, her expression is of pain and hesitance. Her movements weren't as precise as usual. Teemo was recalling under the safety of his tower.

"Lamb, it's okay " I whisper to her as I raise my axe "It's just a game."

"I know but…" she raises her bow and we exchange attacks. She uses her ultimate, I am physically stronger than her so I ended up winning that fight. I saw sadness in her eyes as her health bar dwindled to zero. I stand above her looking at her with the same sadness, I return to base to heal up. She didn't gank top again and I was relieved, the game continued on like usual until the turrets were powered off. I tried to contact my summoner but no response.

"Summoner? Can you hear me what's going on" I say out loud.

I look around, the minions have stopped spawning as well, it looks like the system is down which is rare. I tried to recall, no luck. All the champions met within mid lane, our respective teams on each side. Me, Varus, Morgana, Annie and Volibear on one end. Then Teemo, Tristana,Viktor, Kindred and Lux on the other. The silence was thick as we simply stood in front of each other. Annie sat down and everyone relieved followed suit.

"What do you think happened?" Asked Lux

"A system failure doesn't often occur but that's probably what this is." responded Viktor.

Annie crawls on top of Volibear, he does nothing but seem a tad agitated, although I can see a small smile on his face. I wonder how long the system will be down for.


	7. Chapter 7

"Has this happened before" I ask while my Wolf floated around me as I sat with the others.

"Only a few times" Victor responded coldly.

"Do we simply wait for the systems to be back online?" I ask curiously.

"It's the only thing we can do" Victor replies.

"How long did it take last time this happened?" I ask softly.

"About a day" Victor fiddles with his helmet.

I think for a bit, so we have an entire day. Wolf growls at me.

"Lamb, I'm bored, I'm hungry." Wolf swirled around me.

"Then we shall go hunt a jungle camp and you can eat that." I stand with my bow in hand. I look at the enemy towers, they also seem to be deactivated.

"It would be best if you waited here Kindred for the game to come back online" Victor said sternly.

"I would but I cannot. Wolf tends to get very aggressive , more so than usual when he goes too long without a meal" I smile and scurry off. I can see Victor's disapproving head shake which makes me chuckle a bit.

I stroll through the jungle looking for any remaining camps, we come across gromp.

"Will this do for you Wolf?" I ask him already knowing the answer.

He growls and a smile spreads across his snout as he gruesomely attacks gromp and within seconds it is a mere pile of shredded meat on the floor.

"Are you good to go?" I ask and he nods.

I didn't want to group back up with the other champions, it's been awhile since wolf and I wandered through the jungle together just for fun.

"Hey Wolf, do you remember the ram?" I ask him as we ran across the landscape.

"From when we were one? Yes." he says lowly "What about it?"

"I had a dream about him" I say softly.

"When you were at that dog's place, right?" he said sourly.

"Yes." It was silent after that. We walked around for another hour before returning to mid lane where everyone else was. Right before we entered the sights of the other champions wolf said something very quietly which was unlike him.

"You are attached to that dog." I stayed quiet as he said this.

Was I attached to Nasus? Why would I be? The image of his spirit fire spread through my mind. We reach mid lane and I look at the other champions and what I saw was rather strange. Volibear was running around with a giggling Annie on his didn't seem upset more like he was playing with Annie. Teemo and Tristana were deep in conversation, talking about stories of the battlefield. Both are strong fighters from Bandle City. Victor was doing nothing besides fiddling with his mechanical body. Lux and Morgana seemed to be arguing about the strengths of their abilities and the similarities between them. Varus was using his bow to fire arrows at the wall, seems like he is really bored. Nasus was simply watching Volibear running around as Annie shot fire in the air. I moved to sit next to him and as soon as I did Wolf left my side. It seems he does not wish to be near Nasus, I suppose he may be jealous. Wolf began racing against Volibear, they both stormed into the river and soon I could not see them again.

"Hello Lamb" Nasus greeted me, I could see the question he wants to ask in his expression.

"I don't know, I suppose Wolf simply wanted a challenge or a way to rid himself of boredom" I say before he could say any more. He nods in understanding.

"Hey, Nasus."

"Yes?"

"Could I see your spirit fire again? Even if it's just on a small scale" I blush a bit.

He chuckles "Power from Shurima." He creates a small circle in the dirt that danced with his fire of purple and blue hues. Such beauty I could not help but to stare, I felt his paw on my back and I placed my hand on his knee in response.

"I know you just returned from a walk but I need to stretch my legs" Nasus stood and stretched. He held his paw out to me, I took it and he pulled me up with such strength that I stumbled forward. He caught me and I felt his fur against mine, I looked up at him into his glowing blue eyes. It took me awhile to realize that I just stayed there in his arms. I felt the eyes of Victor, Morgana, Lux, Teemo, Tristana and Varus' gazes at me. Their conversations and the actions they were taking paused and they just stared in my direction. I could feel my cheeks become flushed and I stepped back from Nasus and walked towards bot lane. The curator followed me. As I walked I could hear the other champions whispering to each other, all but Victor who seemed to not care.

"Do you think they are an item?"

"Did you see that?"

"That was a glance of romance if I ever saw one"

I felt myself moving more quickly trying to get away from the embarrassment. Soon we couldn't see mid lane from the river bushes. Halfway to bot lane I felt Nasus' hand reach out for mine.

"Lamb, slow down. Are you alright?" He said in his deep melodic voice.

"Y-yeah" I said hesitantly and stopped walking. I looked back at him as he towered over me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I...I like you" I say quietly.

He smiles softly and ran his paw against my cheek. I caressed the paw that was against my cheek, he slowly touched my mask and began to remove it. I usually wouldn't have let anyone do this but I did not stop him. My mask was lifted from my face and I saw him leaning down and he kissed me. It was so surprising and caught me slightly off guard that I dropped my bow. It fell and landed in the water by my hooves. His axe soon joined my bow under the water of the river, his paws wrapped around me as he pulled me closer. I could feel my small tail begin to wag as I sensed his spirit fire growing around us. It soon consumed us in stunning array of blue and purple. The heat so intense that it evaporated the waters around us and yet we remained perfectly fine. The fire brushed against my fur like a soft summer breeze. I heard a giggle in the distance, the unmistaken sound of a Yordle scout. It broke me out of my trance and I soon parted lips with Nasus. He stood above me, arms wrapped around my waist. We simply stared at each other not knowing how to respond to what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

We both stand in what was once a river but is now dry ground, our gazes only part when we heard Teemo laugh again. Unfortunately he saw what just occurred, I would have knocked him over the head with my weapon but due to his passive I have no idea where he is. We rejoined the others after about ten minutes of looking for that damned Teemo. When we get back Lux came up to us and asked

"What happened to that part of the river?"

"My spirit fire just got a bit out of hand. That is all" Nasus said calmly. Lux simply nodded at his statement.

"Oh I understand, sometimes light is hard for even me to control"

Tristana sits up "Hey where is Teemo...and Wolf?"

"I am sure they will be back soon" Kindred said as she stretches.

We all began chatting a bit and watching the strange but kinda cute interactions between Tibbers, Volibear and Annie. They seemed to be so close, I wondered when that started. Soon dusk fell upon us.

"Well it's been about twelve hours, maybe we should just get some rest. Either Annie or I can light a fire." Nasus offers.

"Ooh me" Annie giggles as she held fire in her hand as the pyromaniac she is.

"I will go ahead and find some lumber to use. It will be easiest for me since I'm the only one here with a bladed weapon" Nasus gets up and walks into the jungle. Lamb stood up.

"I'll come with you ." she said as she trotted to his side. Wolf remained with the others with a bitter expression.

"I've never seen Kindred so happy looking" Lux spouted which just caused wolf to growl at her.

"Maybe I should make friends with Warwick, I hear he likes to hunt" Wolf says in his low voice.

"Maybe but I hear that Soraka is trying to find a way to tame the beast within him" Teemo says coming out of the bushes.

"How long have you been there?" Morgana asks flatly.

"A couple of minutes. When you can go invisible it's easy to overhear others." He giggles.

"That is completely not okay" Lux shouts waving her wand around causing Viktor and Varus to duck and dodge the lights shooting in random directions. Morgana simply shields herself and the beams completely missed everyone else.

Teemo shrugs.

"But I will say something, I saw Lamb and Nasus kissing in the river" the scout smiles.

Tristana and Lux straighten up, "No way?"

"Really?"

"Well that explains Lamb following Nasus everywhere" Viktor commented.

"Hey where did Wolf go?" Lux asks as she looks around to see a lack of canine companions.

Wolf travels into the jungle in the opposite direction of Lamb. Feelings of betrayal and anger rise to his jaws as he begins to slaughter the jungle camps. He wanders through the trees alone staring up at the night sky. He sits down and decides to sleep in the tall grass instead of going back to the group.

A few hours later he hears Lamb calling for him.

"Wolf? Wolf where are you?"

Out of instinct Wolf gets up and goes to her.

"Wolf, I was worried." She says to him and she is met with silence. Lamb takes Wolf back to the group where the majority have fallen asleep besides a brightly glowing fire.

"You know I will always be with you even if I make other friends" she hugs him and he curls around her.

"We are Kindred afterall"

Next morning the champions still find out the communication system and teleportation system is still down.

"Well Viktor, it's been a day, why isn't it fixed?" Lux complains.

"I don't know. Maybe I can try to see if there is a problem on our end. I'll check red fountain first" He gets up and begins to head to the fountain.

"Varus, I wouldn't mind some company, plus I can use your arrows as a makeshift screwdriver" Viktor says without turning to look at him. Varus has an irritated look on his face as he follows Viktor.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor reaches the red fountain and begins to fiddle with the panels hidden beneath. He crosses wires and removes some and replace others.

"I need someone to go fetch me some materials, if the other fountain is like this one I will to disassemble one to fix the other. Varus please ask Kindred to bring me the components of the other fountain, Lamb's delicate touch and Wolf's strength would serve useful in this current predicament." Viktor says and Varus groans.

"Anything else Viktor?" He asks knowing that he is the only one who can fix the teleporter pads.

"Scuttle's antennae are quite conductive and dragon scales are great insulator." Viktor says, obviously wanting both items. Varus sighs again before leaving.

The Arrow of Retribution soon makes it back to the group of trapped champions who are gathered within mid lane.

"Kindred, Viktor asks if you can go to the other fountain and bring the mechanical parts back to him. As for the rest of you, we need scuttle antenna and dragon scales" his expression doesn't change as he speaks.

"Well if he needs it." Lamb stands but not before Wolf speaks.

"Lamb, I will go hunt the dragon, Nasus can go with you."

"Thank you my dear Wolf" Lamb kisses the top of his head.

"Never one…"

"..without the other" they chime before departing.

Lamb and Nasus walk to the blue fountain and begin dismantling it the best they could without damaging the parts.

"Do you think Viktor can get us out of here?" Lamb asks.

"He is one of the most renowned inventors in all of Runeterra, I can only think of one other champion that can rival his brilliance." Nasus speaks in his low tone.

"And who would that be?" Lamb tilts her head in such a way Nasus can't help but to think she is so beautiful. Nasus is silent for a bit as he just appreciates the composure of Lamb.

"Nasus?"

"Oh, right, Heimerdinger."

Lamb nods her head in understanding as she continues to take apart the nexus.

"I think Wolf understands now, I could feel him deep in thought as we slept last night" Lamb smiled softly behind her radiant mask. Nasus rests a reassuring paw on Lamb's shoulder. They worked in silence for the next hour before picking it all up and carrying it to the red Nexus. Along the way they meet up with Wolf with what seems to be part of the hide of the dragon, complete with scales and the remnants of blood.

"I see your hunt was a success" Lamb smiled at Wolf.

Wolf growled playfully at her and she giggles. Soon joined by Varus all four of them get to Viktor and it seemingly looks as if he has been sitting in the same spot for last few hours.

"We have what you asked for." Varus states flatly, the inventor simply points next to him as if to say 'just put it there.' Everyone places down the materials he requested and sat around to watch him work. Several hours later there is a voice of a champion coming through the fountain.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can you hear me?"

"Heimerdinger?" Viktor says.

"Oh Viktor, great, this is good there is a champion down there that can make this process go faster" Heimerdinger says quickly and began to talk about procedures and how to fix the teleport. However no one except Viktor and Heimerdinger himself understood what they were conveying, their speech sounding like tongues to the others. Before day's end they were able to get the fountain to work if only minimally.

"It has enough power for one teleportation so you will all have to go together" Heimer says through the fountain. It took a bit to gather everyone and have them stand on the platform. In a flash of red they found themselves surrounded by ruins and broken structures.

"What happened here?" Lamb asks.

"The Noxians along with some other champions decided that for them to gain more power the Institute of War needed to be destroyed." Heimerdinger says quickly.

"Now that I have gotten you out of the rift everyone should head back to their original home since there is no longer anything here for you" the yordle says before waddling off quickly.

As the group began to chatter, Lamb looks to Nasus giving him a pleading look.

"Nasus… Wolf and I… This was our home we don't have a place in which we reside."

Nasus thinks for a bit "You can come with me to live within Shurima, live as a queen. For I am friends with Azir and am his loyal first hand."

"Does that sound okay to you wolf?" Lamb asks.

"Will there be hunt and food?" Wolf growls.

Nasus nods and Wolf smiles to Lamb as she smiles back.

"Let's go then."


End file.
